<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stand by you by 3CaptainVox7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003776">Stand by you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7'>3CaptainVox7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13th Doctor with her feels and friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Ianto Jones, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Outs, Crying, Dark 13th Doctor, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I needed to write this, Jack is a good friend, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Really angsy, Reunions, Sad, Therapy, Trauma, Why Did I Write This?, really sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Timeless Child: The Doctor is in prison with the belief that she belongs there. (Warring sad, really sad)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Jack Harkness, Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Jenny (Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13th Doctor with her feels and friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life with the Doctor was anything but safe and normal. In fact, her friends that travel with her now almost got killed just like her other friends that travel with her. This is why she did not want to tell her friends this. The Doctor was an alien, an old one at that and she had so many lives and faces. She doesn’t even know how old she is anymore. The Doctor was in her mind in her TARDIS, in her room alone. She liked to be alone in her mind. For it calms her. This was the only home that she has now after the other was blown up by a hero. A hero that saved her from killing someone. Even if that someone was insane and evil. <em> ‘You should talk to someone.’ </em> The voice in her head told her, but she just wants to sit alone for a while. Questions were buzzing in her brain like: Why did she get arrested? Did the Master lie about her? Why did the Master burn down the only place that he called home? Was it because he wasn’t the timeless child? The Doctor put her hands to her head and called: “So many questions! Why, why do I have to bare this? “After she yelled this she was glad that she was alone. She has been for three hours now. The Time Lord knew that she should not be alone, but she could not help it. The Doctor’s eyes were closed at the moment when all of these questions went through her head. However, when she opened them. She found herself not in her TARDIS but in that cell that she was put in only three hours before. “My fam,” she said with despair in her voice. She let out a pain-filled sigh and closed her amber eyes again when she felt the tears form. “Maybe It’s for the best they think I’m dead. Then they won’t die, and I can’t handle more of my friend’s dying. Well, other than Jack, he dies all the time,” The Doctor laughed a little, but it was filled with pain. She opened her eyes slowly and wiped the tears before she stood up and slowly walked to the cell door. <em> ‘Maybe I can get them to let me out because I don’t know what I did, and I’m shaken by something?’ </em> She thought as she took a deep breath and opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Then a sob filled her throat and she fell to the ground in tears.</p><p>              The Doctor fell asleep like this, with tears in her eyes and on her face. This was rare for the Doctor she does not really sleep, and she hates it because all she sees is her past and the bad things she has done. However, she woke when she heard a rough and frantic pounding on the door. “Hey! Hey!” a voice called desperately. “Hey! There’s a breakout! That’s us come on!” 13 opened her heavy eyes and looked at the door with brokenness in her eyes.</p><p>“What?” she asked with tiredness dripping from her voice. She then stood up and walked to the door. “Who are you?” her voice was broken and hard to hear. The voice did not say anything for a while before he opened the door with a clinking of keys. The Doctor wondered how this man got keys from but when the door opened The Doctor smiled wide and turned around, so the man did not see her broken face. “Don’t, Jack. Don’t save me. I deserve to be in here,” the man looked at 13 confused then he looked around before he walked into the cell.</p><p>“What are you talking about? I don’t even know you,” this broke the doctor’s hearts as she wiped the tears from her eyes.</p><p>“It’s me, Jack. It’s me,” she said in a broken voice. The man Jack stared at the Doctor after she turned around with her broken face.</p><p>“Doctor?” Jack asked looking and sounding worried. “Oh hell. What did they do to you?” Jack asked as he pulled the Doctor into his arms. The Doctor did not hold back as she started to cry into his arms.</p><p>“Jack,” she said in a broken sob. “Please. Let me stay. I Deserve to stay here,” Jack shook his head, but he did not say anything as he picked her up and calmly walked out of the cell and down the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just one word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Jack sighed as he opened the doors to the TARDIS that he found sitting in a locked room. He knew that the Doctor was in here because he escaped from them before they could arrest him too. However, he did not expect the Doctor to be so broken. He has seen her broken but not like this. “Doctor. Look I found the TARDIS. We are going to get out of here and get back to your friends,” Jack said to himself because 13 had fallen asleep again. “Oh hell. Don’t worry Doctor we’ll just get into the TARDIS before they find out I’m not really a guard in this hellish place,” Jack said as he opened the doors to the TARDIS and closed them hearing an alarm and someone calling:</p><p><em>“231963 has escaped. We need to find her! Find her!” </em> Jack closed let out a breath as he gasped at how the TARDIS looks now but he did not let that bug him at the moment. For he needed to wake the Doctor because he did not know how to fly the TARDIS.</p><p>“Doctor? Doctor, can you wake up, please. We need to get out of here,” Jack said shaking the Doctor gently, but she did not open her eyes as she said quietly:</p><p>“No, Jack. Leave me please,” this broke Jack’s, immortal heart. “Please, let my…………” The Doctor’s eyes snapped open. “We are in the TARDIS. How are we in the TARDIS?” She asked with a little bit of wonder in her voice and eyes, but Jack saw that she was trying to mask her pain. Jack knows this because he does it all the time.</p><p>“I carried you in here. We need to go they……….. they are looking for you,” Jack said looking around him and whistled. “I like what you’ve done with the place,” The Doctor smiled as she moved around the console, but Jack saw pain and despair in her amber eyes.</p><p>              “Where do you want to go?” The Doctor asked with fear in her voice. This was rare for her and Jack knew it. However, he did not say anything. The Doctor looked at him. “Why were you in that prison? You did not do anything did you?” Jack laughed and sat down but he did not say anything for a while. When he did, The Doctor feared for him or was it for herself?</p><p>“I was undercover for the resistance. They said that I should go find anyone that could help with fighting but after they were all wiped out for some reason that I’m unaware of,” Jack stopped when he saw the Doctor close her eyes and look away from him. “Doctor what's wrong?” he asked as he stood and walked over to her. “What’s wrong?” he asked again when she did not say anything as she smiled at him but again Jack saw the pain in her eyes.</p><p>“They're dead,” she whispered. Jack looked at her and turned her around. “They're dead! Get off me!” she yelled this time, but Jack was not scared of her even when she pushed him to the ground. Jack fell with a thud but he stood up quickly.</p><p>“Who’s dead?” he asked fearing the worst. Like maybe her friends were dead. It would not be for the first time that her friend’s died from Cybermen. Jack knows because the Doctor told him at one point, but he does not really remember.</p><p>“My people, again. The Master again, though I know that he’ll be back. He always comes back,” 13 said darkly. Jack sighed and walked away. 13 did not know what to do. Is that what she really does? Finds people and get them killed? Who is she really? “I don’t know who I am anymore! Do you understand Jack? I don’t……………………..” The Doctor cut off and fell to the ground again but this time in tears. Jack walked over to her and sighed when she cried herself to sleep once again.</p><p>“What happened to you?” Jack asked as he ran a hand over his face and sat down next to the Doctor with tears in his eyes.</p><p>              Jack was asleep when 13 woke again only this time she was shaking from a nightmare. However, she did not let that bother her as she moved around the console lost in thought about what she said to Jack. <em> ‘Talk to him. You need to talk to him or maybe find someone else from your…….’ </em> “No, they are dead. Don’t tell me to find someone from my past because they are……..are dead and they don’t care about me. Not anymore. Jack though, Jack does. Maybe,” The Doctor let out a grunt and walked to her room with tears in her eyes still.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two CH’s in one day. This is rare for me now. Lol, thank you, everyone, who is reading this. I did not expect my Doctor Who story to get so much buzz. Thank you again and tell me what you think. I’m going to say this, I love the 13th Doctor, she’s so cool. I think I said that before, but I don’t remember. Thank you again have a nice night/morning</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home, what is Home?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jack woke he did not find the Doctor around, so he figured that she was in her room if she had one. It was weird and sad to see the Doctor like this, Jack realized. However, he knew that he had to be there for her or was it the other way around? Jack did not know. The captain let out a breath when he saw the Doctor with a cheerful smile on her face. Again, however, Jack saw the pain in her eyes. Her new friends might not see it, but he does. This made him sad to see so much pain in her eyes. “Doctor are you ok?” Jack asked once, again and again, she did not respond. Instead, she nodded with a smile, but Jack knew that she was faking it.  However, he did not push her, so he stayed quiet as the Doctor moved around the console. Jack smiled a little and watched her work. Even if he was worried about her and he wanted to ask her so many question’s, but he did not push her. Even though he really wanted to.</p><p>              “So, we are home now. Or………..or you are home. Yep, your home. It’s nice to have a home. A home. What’s home. Home……..Home,” Jack looked at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow but the worried in his face made the Doctor look away after her min rant or was it a broken speech that she was holding in? Jack did not know.</p><p><em>‘Man, I... She needs help. Will she ask for it though?’ </em> Jack thought as he turned her around not really caring if she pushed him again. She didn’t witch he was glad of, but she did not meet his eyes as if she was hiding the tears. “Doc?” Jack said looking at her even if she was not looking at him. Jack wondered why The Doctor had tears falling out of her eyes now after he called her ‘Doc’, but he might have an idea. “Doc what’s wrong?” Jack asked trying to get the Doctor to talk but this only pushed her to cry even harder. Jack did not know what to do. However, after a few seconds of inner debate, Jack pulled the Doctor into his arms and held her tight even when she told him to let go.</p><p>“No! No! They're dead! I don’t know who I am anymore! Let me go!” she screamed but Jack did not let go. He will never let go. Not of his friend who needed him now more than ever. It was his turn to save her. “Let me………..” The Doctor cut off as tears filled her eyes before she went limp in Jack’s arms.</p><p>              Jack wiped the unwanted tears from his eyes while he looked at the Doctor asleep and shaking on the ground of the TARDIS. “What do I do?” he asked himself as he looked to the TARDIS phone. “That’s it. I’m calling for help!” Jack said standing as he went to the phone. He took a deep breath before he picked it up but right when he put the phone to his ear the Doctor woke with a scream.</p><p>“No!!!!! No!!!! I did not kill you! It was the master. Please let me out, please!” Jack dropped the phone and ran over to her.</p><p>“Doc……. Doctor…calm down. It’s me, it’s Jack. You're safe. Calm down,” Jack said pulling the Doctor into his arms for the fourth time. “Come on Doc…..lets…. Let’s get some fresh air. Human lives. that would make you feel better right?” Jack asked unsure what to do. The Doctor looked at Jack with a smile and got to her feet with Jack helping her.</p><p>“That would be nice. Nice walk around away from……..from my….my home,” Jack sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Doctor?” Jack asked worried but she smiled at him and nodded and shook her head.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Jack knew that she was lying but he did not ask her anything as he walked to the TARDIS doors with the Doctor behind him. “Alright, let's go……. It will……be good to leave…….leave……..the only…….only………..” Jack watched as the Doctor shook her head and walked out of the doors with Jack close behind.</p><p>              It was a nice day. Nice day for a walk around. Jack tried to get the Doctor to stop thinking about what she was thinking about instead of her talking about it because other then her people being dead which Jack knew about so he wondered why she is still having nightmares about that. However, despite this Jack did not want to ask her anymore because she will tell him on her own time. The Doctor seemed calm now, but he could still see the pain in her eyes. “So Doctor, where do you want to go next? There’s a nice little café down the road, we can get food or…….” The Doctor cut him off with a small nod, but she did not say anything as she walked slowly down the road lost in her own mind. Jack hopes that he can get the real Doctor back it just makes him sad to see her like this. He didn’t even have time to make a comment on her new body yet because of events that she seems to be having trauma from.</p><p>“Yeah, I love food. Good food with friends, or friend,” The Doctor said with a small hint of cheerfulness to her voice. Jack felt hopeful because of this but he still feels worried and sad for her.</p><p>“Yeah, come on Doctor. It would be nice to sit and relax,” Jack said as the two friends walked down the road.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading. I did not expect this story to get so many of you to read it. This is my first CH Doctor Who story and it makes me so happy to see all of you reading it. I’m also going to say that I’m putting myself in 13 because I relate to her so much. Doctor, you need to tell someone things. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The café for a broken freind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The café was nice and calming which Jack was glad of. However, he knew that the Doctor needed something action-packed to keep her mind off of whatever was bugging her, but he also thinks that something calming might also do the trick. Jack and the Doctor were sitting quietly at a table in a quiet café. Jack was eating but the Doctor was not, and this made Jack realize that she needed more help then he realized. Even though he knew that his alien friend did not really eat but the state that she was in, she needs to eat something. Jack sighed when he saw the Doctor staring at the table lost in thought about something and not talking. This made Jack even more worried because sometimes the Doctor does not know when to stop talking. “Doctor&gt; are going to eat something?” Jack asked her sounding like a father to a child. The Doctor smiled a little at the way Jack sounded. This felt weird to Jack because the Doctor was older than him. Which might be the reason why the Doctor smiled a little. It took a while for the Doctor to recognize that he was talking to him and this made Jack sad because she may not have been smiling at the way he sounded. When she did recognize Jack’s question, she looked at him and smiled a big fake smile and said with a false cheerfulness to her voice:</p><p>“I’m not hungry,” she then looked to the door as if she was waiting for someone. Jack did not say anything as he looked at his food and started to eat again.</p><p>              It has been an hour and Jack was done eating. However, the Doctor did not move at all. Her eyes were still aimed at the door. “Doctor?” Jack asked standing. However, the Doctor did not look at him. It was like she was too lost in her mind or something. “Doctor?” Jack asked again putting his hand on her arm, but she did not register that he was there. Panicking a little, Jack walked away from the Doctor and calmly walked up the ordering desk and said: “Can you help me my……”</p><p>“Right, come on Jack. Lots to see,” 13 said standing and using that cheerful tone to her voice again. Jack sighed and nodded before he turned to the guy across from him.</p><p>“Is your friend ok?’ the man asked but Jack shook his head and walked over to 13 and said:</p><p>“Alright, come on Doc,” Jack said with a sigh.</p><p>              The Doctor was quiet again and Jack knew that he needs to get some help. She needs help and he knows that she will not tell him. So, Jack decided in his head to take her to see someone. This was going to be hard because she was not human, and no one would believe her. Jack hummed as the continued to walk around the place that they were in. The Doctor was still quiet as the reached a bench. “Let's sit for a bit, Jack. I’m still trying to get my legs working again. I’ve been sitting and laying down awhile. I think it will take a while for………….” The Doctor cut off as she stared off into space when she saw a family walk by.</p><p>“Come on mama. I want to meet my new brother. The one that we are adopting,” a little girl said as they walked past 13 and Jack. “Come on!” the girl said laughing. The Doctor just stared at her with tears in her eyes as she started to shake. Jack saw this and calming walked over to the Doctor.</p><p>“Doc? Doctor?” Jack tried but she did not respond as she whipped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath before she fell to the ground. Jack checked her before she hit the ground, however. The family saw this and ran over to Jack.</p><p>“Are you ok sir?” the mother asked before she added: “Is she ok? What happened?” Jack looked at her and smiled but he sighed and ran a hand over his face. He studied the mother. She was young with black hair and bright hazel eyes. There was worry in her eyes. Jack sighed and stood up before he held out his hand.</p><p>“Captain Jack Harkness. No, she’s not. She’s a soldier like me and she’s been through a lot,” Jack said with a smile. Jack knows that she was a soldier, but he did not know how long she has not been one. He, however, did not say what she did because he does not know himself.</p><p>“Don’t start,” 13 said quietly. “Stop it,” she added opening her amber eyes. Jack smiled as she stood and looked at the mother who was looking at her with worry and concern in her eyes. The Doctor saw this and sighed. “I don’t need any help, Jack. I’m fine,” 13 snapped and walked away from Jack who was looking at the mother with a sigh. “I’m fine!” She called again before she started to run. Jack smiled at the mother before he ran after her.</p><p>              The Doctor had tears in her eyes when she stopped running. She did not know where she was, but she did not care as her mind began to unravel and she did not know what to do. <em> ‘You yelled at Jack. How could you yell at Jack? Why can’t I tell him what's wrong?’ </em> “Why! Why did you do this to me ‘old friend’!” The Doctor yelled as she sat down on a curve in the road wiping the unwanted tears from her eyes.</p><p>“Are you ok ma’am?” A calming voice asked her. The Doctor looked up to the man and smiled a little, but she could not take the lies she was telling herself, so she shook her head, but she did not say anything as more tears fell out of her eyes.</p><p>“Help me,” she said in a broken voice. At this point, Jack ran up to the Doctor. “Jack,” she breathed. Jack let out a breath and walked over to her. Jack reached out to hug her but 13 hugged him first. “I can't keep doing this. Please, someone help,” she cried. The man hummed and said:</p><p>“I can help. My adopted daughter helps people with trauma. That’s whats going on right?” the man said. Jack and The Doctor nodded.</p><p>“Captain Jack Harkness and this The Doctor,” the Doctor pulled out of his arms and waved.</p><p>“Hello. She said as she stood with help from Jack. The man smiled and said:</p><p>“I’m Phineas Crane. Why don’t you follow me, and you can tell me about yourselves?” Jack gave this man a smile making the Doctor look at him. Jack however laughed and followed Phineas with 13 close next to Jack.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think. Who do you think Phineas’s daughter is? I don’t know, Hum. Lol, thank you again for the reviews and the followers.  Anyway, have a nice say and I will see you next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part of my wonderful fam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>‘Am I really doing this?’ </em> The Doctor asked herself as she and Jack sat in the waiting room. However, Jack was on the phone with someone, but she could not place who it was. The Time Lord took this time to think. She hadn’t had any time to think it a while now but now, now she can. <em>‘This is for the best. Maybe after this, I can go back to the fam. Tell them I’m not dead. What if they don’t want…’</em></p><p>“Love you, I’ll see you later,” Jack hanging up his phone and walked over to the Doctor cut her out of her thoughts. “Sorry just talking to a friend,” the Doctor raised an eyebrow at the word ‘friend’, but she did not say anything. Jack rolled his eyes at this and laughed. “He’s special. He’s also immortal. So, we can be together. I don’t know how he is immortal, but I would have that over him being dead,” The Doctor nodded at this, but she still did not say anything. Jack sighed and looked down at his phone. While he was doing this the Doctor took a deep breath and said:</p><p>“You really think I should do this? I……..I could just go back to my fam and not think about this,” Jack looked at the Time Lord who was looking down to her boots with tears falling out of her eyes again. “The Master said that I’m not who I think I am,” Jack hummed and closed his eyes before he said:</p><p>“Do you believe him?” The Doctor opened her mouth to answer but Phineas came up to them.</p><p>“She’s ready. Are you?” The Doctor looked at the brown-haired man and then to Jack and sighed when Jack nodded. Then she stood and followed Phineas to the back, but she stopped and ran over to Jack. She then pulled Jack into her arms and cried a little before she pulled out of his arms and walked back over to Phineas.</p><p>              Jack was still looking at his Phone when Phineas came back with a sigh. “Can I ask you a question about the Doctor?” Jack looked up from his phone and nodded. Phineas took a deep breath before he said: “Does she have telepathy?” Jack hummed and nodded but he did not say anything for a while to he said:</p><p>“Yes, she’s an alien. A time-traveling one too,” Phineas smiled and sat down next to Jack, but Jack was confused by the fact that Phineas is not shocked when Jack said that the Doctor was an alien. “She’s…..she’s been through a lot. She told me a long time ago that she was the last of her kind,” Phineas hummed at what Jack said but he did not say anything as he looked to the hall. The two fell quiet and Jack feared for the Doctor. Even though he did not Phineas this.</p><p>              The Doctor opened the door slowly still lost in thought about what she will tell this girl that she has never met. “maybe I should have talked to Jack about……… No, I will see this person. She will…..” The Doctor cut off as she took a deep breath as she felt her mind unravel again but that did not stop her from opening the door. “Hello, I’m the Doctor. I’m here for help,” she said words unfamiliar on her tongue. Her eyes were also closed so she did not see the woman smile at her.</p><p>“Hello. My name is Jenny Crane,” this made the Doctor open her eyes and stare at this woman.</p><p>“Jenny? Is………is that you? Its………it’s me……..Your dad, mum,” Jenny looked at the Doctor and stood up as she slowly walked over to her mom and pulled her into her arms. “I……..” the Doctor tried to say but the image of Gallifrey burning and the Master laughing at him.</p><p><em>‘I’m still alive Doctor. Planning on killing you right now.’</em> This was the last thing the Doctor heard before she passed out. <em> ‘I’m still in control over you Doctor. That’s it sleep and drown in your despair.’ </em> The Doctor shook her head and opened her eyes.</p><p>“No! I will not. I’m not broken,” the Doctor yelled out making Jenny confused.</p><p>“Dad, I mean, mum. What’s wrong? What is it?” Jenny asked but the Doctor did not say anything as she closed her eyes. “Mum?” Jenny tried again but she did not get anything.</p><p><em>‘Yes, you are. You are nothing. Do you know that? A coward A big fat coward.’ </em> The Master told her or was it her thoughts. <em> ‘Cowered. Cowered. That what you are.’ </em></p><p>“Stop it!” The Doctor yelled as she opened her tear-stained eyes. “Stop it……. Please………let me go please……..” she called as she looked at her daughter pulled her into her arms. “No, no let me go, Jenny. Let me go. You are dead. Let me go!” The Doctor called but Jenny did not let go as the Doctor continued to fight Jenny’s hold. Jenny did not let go. “Let me……. Please……Please. Let me die like everyone else. Please,” Jenny felt tears in her eyes for she has never seen her mum like this before.</p><p>“Mum, I’m right here. I’m right here,” Jenny told the Doctor calmed in her arms, but she did not let go. “I missed you mum,” Jenny said to the Doctor nodded but did not say anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Too much feels. I’m sorry everyone for this. I’m breaking your hearts while reading this. I promise there will be a happy ending. What do you think about this story? Tell me what you think. Again, I’m sorry about the feels. Have a nice day and I will see you next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dinner with the captain and freind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be a happier CH. Might still have some feels but not a lot. Thank you and enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack fell asleep after a while. Jack does not dream, not anymore and Jack was ok with that. Jack did not wake when The Doctor came back but she did not care as she had tears in her eyes and lot on her mind. So, she sat down next to him with Jenny doing the same. “A friend of yours?” Jenny asked the Doctor. The Doctor looked at Jack who was still asleep and nodded slowly. However, she did not say anything as she smiled. Jenny sighed and ran a hand over her face. “I saw the stars. They were wonderful but then I found this planet and humans and I was like……….”</p><p>“You are home. You found your home. Yes, this is my home now. Jenny, this is my home. I………think I should……..” 13 cuts off when Jack’s phone rang, and Jack woke up. Jack smiled at the Doctor and winked at Jenny before he answered the phone. The Doctor shook her head.</p><p>“Hello, yeah, I’m just about to leave. Dinner, yeah sure. I’ll meet you there. I’m bringing friends. Don’t worry. Ok bye. Love you,” Jack hanged up the phone and looked at the Doctor. “I’m going out to dinner with someone. Do you two want to come?” Jack asked the Doctor who smiled and nodded but she stayed quiet. Jack understood this but he wished that the Doctor would talk a lot again.</p><p>“Yeah, let's go. Right mum?” Jenny said standing. Jack looked at the Doctor who gave him a look that said:</p><p>‘Don’t flirt with my daughter captain.’ Jack rolled his eyes as the Doctor and Jenny stood up and walked to the door.</p><p>              The place where they were eating was nice. ‘<em>Jack picked a good place’ </em>thought the Doctor as they walked into the restaurant. Jenny was walking close to the Doctor in case she feels like she needs someone again or if she feels like crying again. Jack smiled when he saw that ‘friend’ of his and the Doctor could not help but smile a little when she saw Jack hug a man with a laugh.</p><p>“Hey Ianto,” Jack said after she pulled out of Ianto's arms and said to the Doctor and Jenny: “This is Ianto. Ianto this is the Doctor, she changed since you last saw her,” the Doctor smiled as Jack whispered something into Ianto's ear. Ianto nodded as the four went to sit down.</p><p>              The dinner was nice. Jack was telling them a story and the Doctor laughed a few times, but she still had a lot on her mind. “So, Doc, why don’t you tell us about those new friends? They seem nice and they care about you,” Jack said snapping the Doctor back to her friends, but she did not say anything as she nodded.</p><p>“They do care. A little too much. They almost………almost got killed because of me,” the Doctor said in a quiet voice. Then she stood up and ran a hand over her face before she repeated this. “They almost died. How can I live with that, again? Jack how can I live with that?!” her voice got louder. She then shook her head and calmly walked away.</p><p>              The Doctor was outside now with a guilt feeling forming inside. “I just yelled at Jack again. Why can’t I just……”</p><p>“Doc?” The Doctor was cut off when Jack followed by Ianto ran up to her. The Doctor did not see Jenny but she knew that she must have been seeing things. Jack saw this on her face before he nodded and said: “Jenny had to go back to her office,” 13 nodded but she did not look at Jack when he nodded. “I’m sorry about…” 13 held up her hand and shook her head.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. They think I’m dead anyway. It’s for the best anyway. I’m fine on my own,” Jack raised an eyebrow at this shaking his head.</p><p>“It does matter Doc. They are your friends. They can help you. Like I’m helping now. You need someone with you,” The Doctor looked at Jack when he said this. She then felt tears in her eyes, however, she did not let them fall. It wasn’t until Jack said: “It’s ok Doctor. You can cry. I won't judge you,” when she let them fall. Ianto smiled when Jack pulled the Doctor into his arms. “Shh, it’s ok Doctor. We are here for you,”</p><p>              The Doctor pulled out of his arms after a while. Ianto left them alone and Jack and the Doctor were glad of that. “I’m sorry Jack. You have to see me like……. like this, a broken cowered,” Jack looked at 13 and shook his head.</p><p>“That’s not true. Doctor. You are brave. I know that you feel like you are alone, but you are not. Now, why don’t we go back to the TARDIS and get some rest? I mean, you need to sleep. I know you don’t like to but…” The Doctor laughed a little at Jack’s little speech and nodded slowly.</p><p>“Yeah, sleep. I like sleep. That would be nice because I need to rest this body. It’s been a while since I slept without getting nocked out,” Jack smiled and lead 13 back to the TARDIS.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this part is short. Anyway, thank you all for reading this. It means a lot. Tell me what you think. I will be writing one more CH. Thank you again and I will see you next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was on his phone again as he sat on the TARDIS floor. He knew that it was late, and he should sleep like the Doctor, but he could not. Not at this moment anyway. He knew that The Doctor was fine now. If only she went to her friends and told them that she was alive. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I should get some sleep but if the Doctor needs me……” Jack sighed after he said this and looked to the doors. “Yeah, maybe a little sleep,” Jack added before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. This is when the Doctor woke.</p><p>“That did a load of good. Wow, thank you for that Jack,” 13 said in a happy voice, that she has not used in a long time. The Doctor looked over to Jack and smiled when she saw him sleeping. “Get some rest Captain. Now, let’s go see the fam. Tell them I’m not dead and then things can go back to normal. Well, for them and not for me. No, don’t think about that. Everything is fine now and I can figure this out on my own,” 13 said with a smile as she walked to the doors and walked out of them leaving Jack alone to sleep.</p><p>              13 sighed as she walked up to Yaz’s house nervously. “You can do this,” she said to herself as she knocked and waited impatiently, or was she nervous? It was hard to tell. “I can do this. Just say. ‘I’m not dead. Yeah, I’m not dead,” 13 added to herself as the door opened slowly. 13 closed her broken eyes when she heard a gasp.</p><p>“Doctor? Is that…. that you?” Yaz asked making the Doctor open her eyes and nod. “Oh, you're alive!” she called as she pulled the Doctor into her arms. The Doctor felt tears in her eyes as she allowed them to fall.</p><p>“Yaz! I’m so sorry about everything,” the Doctor said once she pulled out of Yaz’s arms. “Can I come in? I have somethings to tell you and then we need to find Graham and Ryan and then tell them. I just wanted to tell you first. I’ve………I’ve been through a lot Yaz,” 13 said in a broken voice and it broke Yaz’s heart. She nodded as the Doctor smiled and walked in.</p><p>              So, the Doctor told Yaz about everything. However, she did not tell her about her being broken. She did not want to admit to that. Not yet anyway. Then she found Graham and Ryan and told them too. Everything was going to be fine; she hopes but if that memory comes back into her mind, she knows that she as family everywhere and she knows that she is home and she would not have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that’s the end. Thank you all so much for reading this story. I’m glad you liked it. I’m planning on writing more Doctor Who sometime soon now that I know that I can do it. Thank you again and tell me what you think. Have a nice day and I will see you in my next story</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, I needed to write this. I needed to get my feelings out about the end of the last ep. Sorry if this is really sad, but I needed to write this. I love this story and let me know what you think and if I should write more. I’m not very good with Doctor Who storys but I wanted to try something new. Tell me what you think, and I will see you later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>